


Drabbles de cuarentena - versión EruRi

by Marian_Nightroad



Series: Drabbles de cuarentena [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marian_Nightroad/pseuds/Marian_Nightroad
Summary: Colección de drabbles EruRi. Advertencias en cada capítulo.1. Clichés del romance adolescente2. Gestos3. La cuarentena y sus efectos secundarios4. La primera noche
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Drabbles de cuarentena [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701712
Comments: 14
Kudos: 12





	1. Clichés del romance adolescente

**Author's Note:**

> Como el nombre lo indica, esta es otra colección de drabbles mientras paso el tiempo encerrada en casa.
> 
> Yo debería estar actualizando mis fics pendientes pero necesito recuperar la inspiración, así que por ahora estoy empezando esta pequeña colección de historias cortas. Mi plan es escribir cinco fanfics, uno cada día de esta semana, pero si se me ocurre algo más o recibo más sugerencias podrían ser más.
> 
> Por si a alguien le interesa, también voy a subir una colección similar pero con personajes de las novelas de Mo Xiang Tong Xiu (si se preguntaban por qué andaba desaparecida, es porque estaba leyendo y no pude parar XD), posiblemente la empiece mañana.
> 
> Como aclaración, estos drabbles son sólo como práctica y para pasar el tiempo, así que aunque los estoy haciendo con mucho cariño, me disculpo si no son muy buenos o no es lo que esperaban. Espero que los disfruten y les ayuden a distraerse también.

_Advertencias: AU escolar_

* * *

Esa, como todas las mañanas, Erwin despertó antes de que sonara el despertador. Lavó su rostro, ordenó su cabello y arregló su uniforme, asegurándose de que estuviera perfectamente planchado y ordenado. Esa mañana, mientras observaba su pulcra imagen al espejo, se dio cuenta de que, a sus dieciséis años, su vida se había convertido en el clásico cliché escolar. Ese de las películas americanas sobre romance adolescente.

Él, el nerd invisible al que todo el mundo molestaba, había sido notado por el chico más popular de la escuela, el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano que, dicho sea de paso, había llevado a su equipo a la victoria durante tres años consecutivos a nivel nacional. Claro que, en este caso, no solo parecía haberse convertido en el protagonista de una película de romance escolar sino que, por si aquello no fuera lo suficientemente trágico, había tomado el papel de la protagonista femenina.

Mientras acomodaba el nudo de su corbata, miró sus ojos a través del espejo y se preguntó si quizás estaba haciendo mal, si debería hacer algo por cambiar esa comedia romántica en la que aparentemente había caído. Y no era que él se lo hubiera buscado, pero tampoco podía decir que no se había dado cuenta de cómo ocurrieron determinadas situaciones, que lo llevaron hasta donde se encontraba en ese momento.

Había comenzado de la forma más ridícula y predecible posible, con Erwin comenzando su último año en el colegio en medio de una crisis económica debido al despido de su padre. Con el único deseo de ayudar a su familia, había considerado buscar un empleo de medio tiempo para, al menos, cubrir sus gastos escolares, sin embargo, Erwin siempre había sido un ‘niño de casa’, de modo que nunca había tenido que hacer nada más que concentrarse en estudiar y, por lo tanto, no sabía hacer nada. Nunca antes había trabajado y, aunque intentó con varios empleos, como vender helados o sacar copias, no fue capaz de conservar ninguno de esos empleos por más de dos días.

Viendo lo desesperado que se encontraba, Mike, su mejor amigo, le había dado una idea que parecía ser la solución a todos sus problemas: si lo único para lo que era bueno era para estudiar, ¿por qué no vender esos conocimientos a otros compañeros menos… dedicados? Claro, había un pequeñísimo problema que ambos decidieron ignorar; aunque vender sus tareas era la mejor solución para sus problemas económicos, aquello estaba prohibido.

Pesar que si nadie se enteraba no habría problema fue su primer error.

Pasó cerca de un mes antes de que algún profesor se enterara de lo que había estado haciendo pero, en cuanto lo hicieron, el rumor se expandió de inmediato por toda la escuela y no tardó en llegar hasta su padre. Había tenido serios problemas debido a ello y, aunque en casa había sido castigado prohibiendole salir a cualquier lugar que no fuera sus clases, en el colegio las cosas no habían sido mejores. En cuanto se comprobó que había estado vendiendo su trabajo a compañeros de todos los grados, Erwin fue condenado a pasar el resto del año haciendo trabajo social.

Barrer los patios, limpiar los salones o podar el césped de las canchas eran actividades que, si bien no le molestaban, le tomaban tanto tiempo que fue imposible para él retomar su búsqueda de empleo. Pero no todo había sido tan malo, pues fue durante su tiempo haciendo trabajos sociales que conoció al capitán del equipo de fútbol del colegio, Levi Ackerman.

Decir que lo había conocido en ese momento no era del todo cierto, Levi era tan popular en toda la escuela que era imposible no conocerlo, incluso para Erwin, quien no hablaba con nadie más que Mike y Hanji y que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo metido en la biblioteca; más bien, aquella fue la primera vez que pudo hablar con él directamente.

Erwin no se consideraba una de esas personas que juzgaban a los demás sin conocerlos, pero había escuchado muchas cosas sobre Levi que no parecían ser incorrectas. Por ejemplo, decir que era tan popular que todas las chicas de la escuela estaban interesadas en él no era del todo falso, pero también se decía que su carácter era tan malo, que ninguna de ellas se había animado a declararse por miedo a su reacción. Sabía también que Levi tenía una beca deportiva por su excelente desempeño, pero que sus notas no eran precisamente buenas y que estaba a punto de repetir el último año.

Erwin no quería creer los rumores sobre Levi y, sin embargo, se encontró comprobando por sí mismo varios de ellos durante el tiempo que pasaron juntos pintando las paredes de la biblioteca. No habían cruzado más palabras que los saludos de cortesía cuando se encontraron, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, Levi lo había salvado de llevarse un buen golpe, bloqueando con destreza un balón que iba dirigido directamente a la cabeza de Erwin. Agradecido, Erwin decidió que invitarle el almuerzo no podía ser tan malo; así, el nerd de la escuela, el chico con las mejores calificaciones, el que era adorado por todos los profesores y molestado por sus compañeros, llegó a la cafetería acompañado por nada más y nada menos que Levi, ganándose cientos de miradas que bien podrían haber creado un hueco en su espalda.

Pero ese fue solo el comienzo de la comedia romántica que actualmente vivía. Resultó que, aunque él seguía castigado, cuando le contó a Levi el porqué de ese castigo, él fue muy insistente sobre pagarle por recibir asesorías personales para salvar el curso. Erwin había tratado de negarse pues no deseaba volver a ser castigado o arriesgarse a ser expulsado del colegio, pero Levi fue muy claro diciendo que no quería pagarle para que hiciera el trabajo por él, tan solo necesitaba que le ayudara a comprender algunos temas.

Así, aunque nunca antes habían hablado, comenzaron a reunirse todas las tardes para estudiar. Las reuniones para estudiar pronto se convirtieron en salidas al cine o al parque. Se movieron de la biblioteca de la escuela a la habitación de Erwin y, como en toda película de romance, el primer beso bajo la lluvia no tardó mucho en llegar. No estaba seguro sobre quién se había confesado primero, pero estaba convencido de que Levi había sido quien inició ese beso, luego de haberlo defendido de los tipos que siempre lo molestaban para quitarle su dinero del almuerzo.

Pero, aunque una carcajada se le escapó al pensar en lo absurda de su situación, no podía negar que no todo sucedía como en las películas. Él mismo era un buen ejemplo de ello. Aunque era el típico nerd que vestía con chalecos y corbatas incluso el fin de semana, era también bastante alto y, aunque estaba mal que él lo dijera, tanto su rostro como su cuerpo podían considerarse atractivos. Además, aunque no estuviera inscrito a ninguno de los clubes deportivos del colegio, disfrutaba ejercitarse, de modo que tenía buena condición física.

Levi tampoco era exactamente el estereotipo de estudiante popular, bueno en los deportes pero un imbécil para tratar a los demás. No había salido con todas las chicas de la escuela, no era alto y musculoso, ni siquiera era rubio ni tenía ojos azules; Levi era mucho más bajo que él y, sin embargo, era tan fuerte que podía enfrentarse a tipos del doble de su tamaño sin siquiera sudar; sus ojos eran pequeños e indiferentes, pero de un color gris que a Erwin le encantaba. No era un imbécil, pero era lo suficientemente hosco para que las personas prefirieran alejarse que tratar de conocerlo de verdad.

Algunas veces, Erwin agradecía que su personalidad fuera tan difícil, pues él había sido el único que había logrado conocerlo de verdad. Sabía que no estaba bien pensar de esa forma, pero no podía evitar alegrarse internamente de saber que era el único que conocía ese lado sensible de Levi, esa parte de él que disfrutaba caminar por el parque tomados de las manos, robarle besos cuando nadie los estaba mirando, o mirarlo a los ojos en silencio hasta que estaba tan avergonzado que necesitaba desviar el rostro.

Tal vez su vida se había convertido en un cliché escolar, pero no cambiaría nada de lo que había pasado ese último año.

Con todo eso en mente, Erwin dio un último vistazo a su imagen en el espejo, se sonrió a sí mismo, complacido por su apariencia, y salió corriendo de su habitación. Levi pasaría a buscarlo en cualquier momento para ir juntos a la escuela y, más tarde, al baile de fin de año.


	2. Gestos

Sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos, Hanji detuvo sus pasos y retrocedió un poco para volver a enfocar lo que había llamado su atención. Estaba convencida de que lo había imaginado, seguramente se había equivocado o había visto mal. Cerró los ojos por un momento antes de volver a mirar hacia el interior de la cocina del cuartel, pero ni siquiera eso fue suficiente para prepararla para lo que vio.

Ahí, en la cocina, había un hombre bebiendo lo que, seguramente, debía ser té. El hombre en cuestión se encontraba de pie, de espaldas a la barra donde solían cortar los vegetales, con las caderas apoyadas en dicha barra de forma seductora, las piernas cruzadas con elegancia, los ojos cerrados con deleite, una de sus manos sostenía su taza por el borde de forma peculiar mientras la acercaba hasta sus labios. 

Aquello, por sí solo, no era extraño, había visto esa escena incontables veces a lo largo de los años. Lo extraño era que, a diferencia de todas esas veces, ese hombre no era Levi. Se trataba de Erwin, en una pose que le recordaba por completo a otra persona.

Hanji salió corriendo de aquel lugar como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

*****

Las ocasiones en las que Levi se quedaba despierto hasta tarde llenando el papeleo se habían vuelto más frecuentes el último año. No era raro encontrarlo sumergido entre largas pilas de papeles a altas horas de la noche, acompañado por la luz de las velas que poco o nada hacían por ayudarle a ver lo que estaba escribiendo.

No era raro verlo tan molesto, harto por ese trabajo. Lo raro, era encontrarlo sentado en el escritorio de Erwin, con las mangas enrolladas a la altura de sus codos, el rostro fijo en los documentos con una expresión de absoluta concentración. Más raro todavía, era la forma en que jugaba con la pluma entre sus dedos, girándola entre su índice y pulgar de una forma en que solo había visto a una persona hacerlo antes. De la misma forma en que Erwin lo hacía cuando estaba aburrido.

Una vez más, Hanji se alejó de allí tan rápido como pudo para no ser vista.

*****

Hanji sabía que la relación entre Erwin y Levi ya no era tan tensa como al principio. Sabía que ya no se miraban con desprecio cuando se cruzaban en los pasillos del cuartel. Tampoco se evitaban como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Incluso, hacía más de un año que no discutían sobre cosas sin sentido… de acuerdo, tal vez eso último no era del todo cierto. En realidad, aún discutían sobre cosas sin sentido, pero ahora, cuando lo hacían, ya no parecía que aquella discusión podría terminar en una lucha a muerte, una en la que no serían precisamente esos dos los que murieran.

Sabía que últimamente parecían llevarse mejor, que solían cenar juntos con frecuencia y que pasaban juntos varias noches a la semana, en el despacho de Erwin, completando sus deberes en compañía del otro. Sabía que habían salido a beber algunas veces y que las cajas de té negro se habían vuelto una constante en la lista de suministros. Entonces, ¿cómo fue que tardó tanto tiempo en darse cuenta?

En ese preciso instante, en medio de la que se suponía que era una reunión importante, los dos hombres parecían estar jugandole una broma. Sentado delante de ella, en su escritorio, Erwin explicaba animadamente su plan para la próxima expedición. A su lado, Levi se encontraba de pie, cruzado de brazos y apoyado apenas en el escritorio, su cadera a escasos centímetros del brazo del comandante.

Pero, si aquello no era suficiente evidencia, acababa de escuchar a Erwin chasquear la lengua como nunca antes lo había hecho, al menos no delante de ella, tan solo para, inmediatamente después, ser regañado por Levi por sus modales. Era el mundo al revés, y aunque Hanji esperaba que comenzaran a reírse de ella en cualquier momento por haber caído en la broma, ambos parecían completamente serios y concentrados en el asunto. Entonces, antes de que pudiera comenzar a dudar de su propia cordura, se dio cuenta de algo que la dejó sin aliento.

Tal vez no estaba imaginando cosas y lo que había entre ellos de verdad había dejado de ser una simple amistad. Si no, ¿de qué otra forma podría explicar el hecho de que Levi estaba usando la camisa de Erwin? Aunque se había esforzado por acomodarla lo mejor que pudo, tanto que era casi imposible darse cuenta, no fue difícil para su ojo experto darse cuenta de cómo la prenda no se ajustaba a su cuerpo adecuadamente.

No supo en qué momento comenzó, pero era más que obvio que esos dos estaban pasando demasiado tiempo juntos. Eso explicaría por qué en ocasiones parecían estar imitándose el uno al otro, tal vez sin darse cuenta. Pasaban tanto tiempo observando al contrario, que habían comenzado a adoptar gestos que, aunque sutiles, eran característicos del otro.

Hanji sonrió, ya sin molestarse en fingir que estaba escuchando el plan. En silencio se preguntaba, ¿qué tan profunda debe ser una relación para que dos personas comiencen a actuar de esa forma sin siquiera notarlo?


	3. La cuarentena y sus efectos secundarios

Cuando los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses, Erwin se convenció de que estar encerrados no estaba tan mal. Su rutina era mucho más simple desde que estaban en casa. Se levantaba tarde, desayunaba un poco de café, alguna de las muchas galletas que habían comprado como suministros, y se sentaba frente a la computadora para trabajar durante más de la mitad del día, haciendo pausas únicamente para comer o beber agua. O alguna cerveza. 

Terminaba de trabajar cuando el cielo comenzaba a tornarse oscuro y, junto con Levi, preparaban algo simple para cenar. Como sólo salían una vez a la semana por comida, era difícil conseguir vegetales o frutas y todavía más difícil era mantenerlos frescos por varios días, de modo que habían optado por comer cosas más simples de almacenar, como pastas, sopas instantáneas y botanas.

Así, al cabo de poco más de dos meses, cuando finalmente las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, Erwin recibió un duro golpe de realidad al tratar de ponerse uno de sus trajes favoritos para volver a la oficina.

—Te dije que no pasaras tanto tiempo en el sofá —dijo Levi, mirándolo desde la puerta de la habitación que compartían.

—Está bien, sólo está un poco ajustado, debe ser porque perdí la costumbre de usar traje en estos días —explicó, convencido de que el problema era que había pasado todo ese tiempo vistiendo ropa deportiva, holgada y cómoda a diferencia de los trajes que solía usar y se ajustaban perfectamente a su figura. Sin embargo, aunque intentaba convencerse de que el problema era la ropa y no él, los botones de su saco parecían estar a punto de salir volando.

—Tal vez deberías probarte otro, quizás ese se encogió al lavarlo —ofreció Levi mientras se dirigía al armario, buscando entre las prendas algún otro traje que no se ciñera tanto a su cuerpo.

Erwin suspiró exageradamente mientras se quitaba el saco que había estado usando y lo doblaba cuidadosamente antes de colocarlo sobre la cama. Levi tomó un par de trajes del armario, uno azul oscuro y el otro negro, y se dio vuelta tan sólo para ahogar un jadeo mientras intentaba no decir nada por la imagen que tenía frente a él. 

No solo era el traje el que se veía apretado, la camisa azul cielo que usaba Erwin parecía estar sufriendo una horrible tortura. Los botones se mantenían en su lugar por alguna fuerza divina, mientras que el espacio entre ellos se abría notablemente, revelando el abdomen de Erwin, que parecía algo más suave que de costumbre. Donde antes debía haber músculos firmes y duros, ahora había piel suave y ligeramente suelta.

Levi se obligó a apartar la mirada del cuerpo de su pareja y observó los dos trajes que sostenía en sus manos, intentando decidir si alguno de esos sería suficiente para vestir adecuadamente a su, ahora más grande, novio. Al final, se decidió por pasarle el negro.

—Prueba este —dijo, pero antes de entregárselo decidió que no podía dejar que saliera así a la calle y mucho menos al trabajo—. Espera, te buscaré otra camisa.

—¿Qué hay de malo con esta? —preguntó Erwin, pero Levi ya estaba sacando ropa de la parte más alejada de los cajones, donde guardaban las prendas que no usaban a menudo o que del todo no habían vuelto a usar porque ya no les quedaba bien. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, le arrojó una camisa gris que parecía demasiado grande.

—Date prisa, vas a llegar tarde a la oficina —dijo, pero en el momento en que vio a su novio sin camisa, se preguntó mentalmente si no valdría la pena tomarse un día más antes de regresar a la vida real.

No era como si no lo hubiera visto desnudo antes, en realidad, habían tenido sexo casi todos los días durante el tiempo que pasaron encerrados, pero el cambio había sido tan gradual que no le había dado importancia hasta que, en ese preciso instante, pudo ver como el pantalón de Erwin se apretaba peligrosamente en su cadera, formando algunos rollitos en su cintura que lucían bastante suaves y seductores.

No era que no echara de menos la figura fuerte y tonificada de su novio, pero esas zonas de piel suelta en su cintura y en su espalda se veían tan apetecibles que su boca salivaba con ansias de morderlas. Tan sólo de imaginar la sensación de esa suave piel bajo sus manos, apretando y amasando hasta que se escapara entre sus dedos… morder esa piel extra, lamerla… el calor se acumuló en su rostro ante esa idea.

—¿Levi? ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Erwin al notar que se había quedado ensimismado por un rato, totalmente ajeno a lo que pasaba por su mente. Sí, quizás había intentado pasar por alto la forma en que su cuerpo había cambiado, porque estaba seguro de que, en cuanto retomara su ritmo de vida habitual, volvería a la normalidad, mas nunca esperó que Levi fuera a reaccionar de esa forma al verlo. Tal vez era porque nunca esperó llegar a esa situación, pero jamás se había detenido a pensar en qué pasaría con su relación si descuidaba su apariencia como en ese momento. Al parecer ahora conocía la respuesta.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir nada, Levi se lanzó sobre él, empujándolo a la cama en el proceso mientras se aferraba a los recién descubiertos rollitos de su cintura como si su vida dependiera de ello. No tuvo oportunidad de objetar nada tampoco, pues de inmediato su boca fue reclamada por los labios hambrientos de Levi, que lo besaba de una forma salvaje que no había experimentado en un largo tiempo. 

Tal vez debería reconsiderar la idea de retomar su rutina de ejercicios habitual, al menos por un tiempo.


	4. La primera noche

Cuando Erwin abrió los ojos aquella mañana, sintió un peso nada familiar sobre sus piernas. Se encontraba sentado en el sofá de su despacho, frente a las grandes ventanas por las que se colaban los primeros rayos del sol. La intensa luz apuñaló sus ojos cansados sin piedad, obligándolo a cerrarlos y, por si aquello no fuera suficiente, a cubrirlos con uno de sus brazos. Habiéndose liberado de su estupor matutino, Erwin se percató de que no había imaginado aquel peso sobre sus piernas, de verdad había algo allí.

Sin atreverse a abrir los ojos todavía, Erwin llevó su mano libre hasta su regazo con la intención de liberarse de lo que fuera que estuviera allí, sin embargo, se congeló ante la inesperada sensación de lo que rozó con sus dedos. Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato por la sorpresa, tan solo para confirmar que, en efecto, lo que había tocado era el suave cabello de otra persona.

Erwin ahogó un jadeo mientras cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban. Tenía la sensación de que, si se movía o incluso si respiraba, la imagen del hombre que descansaba tranquilamente con la cabeza en su regazo se esfumaría de inmediato. En ese momento, el recuerdo de la noche anterior volvió a su mente, provocando que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se moviera hacia su rostro, que de inmediato se calentó.

Aunque hacía ya varios meses que había sido nombrado comandante, Erwin aún no lograba acostumbrarse a la gran cantidad de deberes de los que ahora estaba a cargo. Supervisar los entrenamientos, asistir a reuniones, llenar solicitudes de víveres, distribuir el presupuesto mensual y organizar los deberes diarios del cuartel, eran tan solo algunas de las cosas que lo mantenían ocupado cada día hasta altas horas de la noche. Y no era que no tuviera ayuda, o que estuviera intentando acaparar todo el trabajo, era que aún no conseguía organizarse adecuadamente para conseguir, al menos, un par de horas de sueño de calidad. Por más que lo intentaba, ni siquiera podía recordar cuándo había comido por última vez.

Esa noche, aunque claramente había indicado que estaría muy ocupado y que no deseaba ser molestado, Levi se había presentado cerca de la media noche en la puerta del despacho, llevando consigo un par de platos con lo que, suponía, había sido la cena. Erwin había intentado convencerlo de que no era necesario, que él mismo buscaría algo de cenar cuando terminara su trabajo, lo que claramente era una mentira, y que él podía ir a descansar, pero Levi se negó a marcharse hasta no verlo terminar ambos platos. Pensando en que seguir evitándolo tan solo retrasaría sus deberes, Erwin accedió a comer con la intención de terminar con aquella situación tan rápido como pudiera.

Sin embargo, no esperaba que lo que estaba destinado a ser tan solo un pequeño descanso, terminara por convertirse en una agradable cena. Hacía tiempo que Levi y él habían dejado atrás los rencores pasados, convivían con relativa tranquilidad y, aunque Erwin no se atrevería a decir que eran buenos amigos, por lo menos podían pasar tiempo juntos sin sentirse incómodos. Pero esa noche había sido diferente. 

Habían hablado de todo, desde el trabajo que tenía pendiente hasta sus recuerdos de la infancia, habían reído por las malas bromas de Erwin y por la forma en que Levi fingía que no le parecía gracioso, cuando era evidente que le estaba tomando un gran esfuerzo mantener la seriedad en su rostro. Habían hablado sobre lo que habían perdido y sobre sus planes para el futuro, como si no estuvieran a pocos días de salir a cortejar a la muerte fuera de los muros. Habían recordado a sus camaradas caídos y habían vuelto a reír al recordar los buenos momentos que, aunque escasos, se habían convertido en preciadas memorias. Y entre conversaciones amenas y risas mal disimuladas, la noche continuó avanzando mientras el trabajo era olvidado por ambos.

Sin que ninguno de los fuera consciente de cómo había pasado, llegó un momento en que se encontraron sentados lado a lado en el viejo sofá, descalzos, con nada más que sus pantalones y camisas mientras el resto de sus uniformes descansaba en alguna parte entre el suelo y el escritorio. Pese a lo impropia que resultaba aquella escena, no había sido suficiente para que se deshicieran de la comodidad que se había instalado entre ellos. Ambos rieron una vez más y, sin decir nada ni molestarse en pedir permiso, Levi se recostó en el sofá, descansando su cabeza en el cómodo regazo de su superior. Para sorpresa de Erwin, Levi tuvo el descaro de suspirar como muestra de lo cómodo que se encontraba en aquella posición. Para mayor sorpresa de Erwin, se descubrió a sí mismo pensando que no le molestaría pasar la noche así en absoluto.

Erwin quiso culpar al alcohol por la forma en que se había dado aquella situación, pero la realidad se rió de él en su cara, recordándole que no había bebido ni un solo trago desde hacía más de dos meses. Por si fuera poco, estaba seguro de que Levi tampoco había bebido antes de llegar con él. Entonces, ¿por qué su rostro se sentía repentinamente tan caliente? ¿Por qué las mejillas de Levi parecían tener un poco más de color que antes? El despacho, antes lleno de una animada conversación y del eco de sus risas, se había sumido de pronto en el completo silencio. Pero no se trataba de un silencio incómodo, como Erwin hubiera esperado, sino todo lo contrario. Se encontró tan relajado que, pronto, sintió que esa noche por fin podría descansar de verdad. Sin decir nada, en un acuerdo mutuo, los dos hombres cerraron los ojos y se quedaron dormidos en aquella íntima posición.

El rostro de Erwin volvió a calentarse ante el recuerdo, pero no fue lo único, su corazón también se llenó de una calidez hasta entonces desconocida. Era la primera vez que Erwin dormía con alguien más y, por gracioso que pareciera, lo había disfrutado más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Sus piernas hormigueaban, su espalda dolía por la incómoda posición y el sol irritaba sus ojos, pero sus labios formaron una encantadora sonrisa.

Sus dedos atraparon algunos mechones del suave cabello oscuro de Levi, acariciando con cuidado mientras los apartaba de su rostro tan sólo para poder observar su semblante tranquilo, a gusto. Sería una pena tener que despertarlo cuando parecía estar durmiendo tan bien, pero aún tenía demasiado trabajo por hacer. Luego de pensarlo por un momento, su sonrisa se hizo más amplia cuando decidió que realmente no le importaba continuar con el trabajo, además, no estaba tan incómodo, podía quedarse así un poco más. Sólo hasta que Levi despertara.


End file.
